Sakuya Izayoi
Character Synopsis Sakuya Izayoi is the maiden who serves Remilla Scarlet, the owner of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is the only human that lives inside The Scarlet Devil Mansion, additionally being one of the most loyal servants of Remilla Scarlet. Her behavior is that of an easygoing person, and her personality can be seen as perfectly elegant. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Verse: Touhou Project Name: Sakuya Izayoi (given by Remilia, real name is unknown) Gender: Female Age: Claims to be at her late-teens, suggested to be hundreds of years old Classification: Human / Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Space-Time Manipulation ( In the variety of time erasure, compression, stopping, acceleration and slowing), Age Manipulation via Time Manipulation, Danmaku (Can cause floods of knives to spread across a given area, overwhelming opponents with sheer numbers), Density Manipulation (in the form of mass reduction), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings), Illusion Casting (Illusion Ghost allowed Sakuya to create illusions to confuse foes), Summoning (Can summon alternate versions of herself from other universes. Can summon The Great Catfish to cause earthquakes ), Stats Amplification (Control Rod increases Sakuya's attacl power), Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one), Wind Manipulation (Tengu Fan allows one to manipulate the air itself ), Creation (Able to create knives from thin air and use them in combat), Existence Erasure (By erasing the time of something, she can completely erase it from space and time) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Reimu and Marisa). Can bypass durability in several ways (Can accelerate aging and erase people from time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to, if not faster than the other incident resolvers. Stated to move faster than light) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Should be comparable to Reimu, Marisa, and other incident resolvers) Stamina: Very high (fought for an entire day in Perfect Cherry Blossom and continuously in the fighting games) Range: *Her throwing knife range is said to be at least 20 ken (around 36 meters). * At least hundreds of meters with space-time manipulation (controls space inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion, making it incredibly big on the inside), though she can summon alternate versions of herself from parallel universes. Intelligence: *As one of Gensokyo's foremost incident resolvers, Sakuya is an experience and skilled combatant. *She is extremely talented in the use of throwing knives, said to be accurate enough to strike an apple on the head of a fairy from over 30 meters away. Weaknesses: Sakuya cannot reverse time (But can summon things comming from the past, like her knifes, so is recommend to remember were the knifes Were and will be ). Other Attributes List of Equipment: Many, many silver throwing knives, and a silver pocket watch that she can also use to stop time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Manipulation:' Sakuya can manipulate the flow of time - she can slow it, accelerate it, erase it, or even stop it. She can also compress the flow of time to make both past and future to exist at the same time, making the same object from different timelines be in many places simultaneously. By doing this, all her attacks will hit the enemy at the same time due to the different timelines existing simultaneously. She can apply her time manipulation on a smaller, more precise scale - on locations and objects. **By accelerating time, she can age objects and things. She can reverse time - to an extent - although this is mostly limited to moving things to where they were before. And by erasing the time of an object, she erases its present and future, essentially erasing it from existence. By manipulating other timelines, she can summon another version of herself from another timeline. As space is linked to time, Sakuya can manipulate space as well - she can shrink and increase distances, and through her power, increased the size of the Scarlet Devil Mansion while making it look smaller on the outside. Skill Cards *'Bounce No-Bounce:' Releases knives that bounce against the walls and ceiling. *'Close-up Magic:' Jumps as knives spin around her. The enemy will be cut if they touch them. *'Dancing Star Sword:' Knives float around and attack in sync, turning into bullets. *'Magic Star Sword:' A knife under the influence of time acceleration. Since it flies straight forward at high speed, it's good at dealing with head-on attacks. *'Misdirection:' Throws knives, which then multiply and fly towards the opponent. The knives will try to hit the opponent on the sides and will catch the opponent off guard as they are attempting to run. *'Parallel Brane:' Throws phantom knives that manifest themselves physically in succession as they move towards the opponent. *'Perfect Maid:' After being hit by the enemy, circles back around them and surrounds them with knives. *'Propelling Silver:' Irregularly throws knives in orbit around her. Can naturally be used as a shield. *'Sight of Distant Blade:' Throws knives and then manipulates time to stop them in midair. The knives will resume motion after time passes, or after placing another set. *'Time Paradox:' Sakuya summons another version of herself from a parallel universe. *'Vanishing Everything:' Sakuya stops time and teleports. Spell Cards *'Buriallusion "Phantomic Killer in Night Mist":' A stronger version of Murder Doll. A temporal manipulation spell where knives leave the screen then bear down on the enemy at blinding speed. *'Conjuring "Eternal Meek":' Sends knives forwards rapid-fire. It's said that she's just desperately throwing them, but nobody knows for sure. *'Illusion Sign "Killer Doll":' Knives scatter outwards, then rush in the direction of the enemy. *'Light Speed "C. Ricochet":' Throws knives at high speed and they attack the enemy after a short time lag. Very hard to spot, and the knives go everywhere, but the last knife is the one that hits. *'"Sakuya's World":' One of the strongest time manipulations spells. An unfair spell that completely stops time around her so she can attack. *'Silver Sign "Silver Bound":' Simultaneously launches bouncing knives an all directions. Individually their power is weak, but it makes up for it in quantity and range. *'Speed Sign "Luminous Ricochet":' Knife that reflects back and forth across the screen repeatedly. It reflects at full power, so it can pin down enemies for a long time. *'Time Sign "Imaginary Vertical Time":' Stops time and throws a knife. Knife trails caused by time lag also materialize and surround the enemy. *'Time Sign "Perfect Square":' Her specialty, time manipulation. It delays time around her, slowing down the enemy, providing overwhelming offensive and defensive superiority. *'Time Sign "Sakuya's Special Stopwatch":' A technique that throws out time suspension fields. Enemies caught in the field can't move until they leave it. *'Watch "Luna Dial":' Throws a watch that, when it hits, stops the opponent's time, leaving them helpless. *'Wound Sign "Inscribe Red Soul":' Hacks the enemy to pieces with knives using both hands. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Protagonist Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Age Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Density Controllers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Illusionist Category:Air Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2